1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for recording/reproduction and also to an apparatus and a method for stereoscopic image visual effects confirmation that can suitably be used for a recording/reproduction apparatus for recording video data of a plurality of systems and reproduce images according to the video data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multi-channel reproduction apparatus that readout a plurality of sets of video data wanted respectively by a plurality of users from a plurality of sets of video data recorded on a plurality of recording mediums and immediately provide a plurality of images based on the plurality of sets of video data to the respective users when it receives reproduction requests for the images from the users are popularly being used.
However such apparatus are accompanied by a problem that a predetermined waiting time has to be spent from the time when the apparatus receives image reproduction requests from plurality of users until the time when the plurality of sets of video data that correspond to the reproduction requests are read out from the respective recording mediums.
As an attempt for dissolving the problem, there have been proposed multi-channel reproduction apparatus that store predetermined leading data of each of the plurality of sets of video data recorded on the plurality of recording mediums respectively in a plurality of buffers arranged in parallel with the plurality of recording mediums and immediately transfer leading data stored in the buffer in response to the reproduction requests made by the plurality of users so that images can be provided to the users according to the desired video data without waiting time (for example, refer to Jpn. Pat. Appln. Laid-Open Publication No. 8-9335).